121013-Ryspor-Jossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 17:13 -- 05:27 -- gregariousTroubadour GT approaches Jossik nervously, unsure of what to do about the hungover troll -- 05:28 GG: hey, ryspor 05:28 GG: whαt's up? 05:28 GT: ~Ah! Vm, nothing, really. Jvʃt wanted to make ʃvre yov hadn't died or anything, ahaha.~ 05:28 GG: nope, st-ll αl-ve. -'m pretty res-l-ent 05:29 GG: how αre you? 05:29 GT: ~A tad pvt ovt that everyone got to the impʃ firʃt.~ 05:29 GT: ~My tridentkind iʃn't jvʃt for ʃhow, yov know.~ 05:29 GG: αh well 05:30 GG: - d-dnt exαctly do much, e-ther 05:30 GT: ~No, I ʃvppoʃe not.~ 05:30 GT: ~Too bvʃy inveʃtigating the meaning of Wine and Debavchery, no?~ 05:31 GG: bluh, -'ve got one pαrt pretty thouroughly -nvest-gαted 05:31 GG: -'m not keen on gett-ng too deep -nto thαt other one 05:31 GT: ~Yov were warned againʃt imbibing too mvch, to be fair.~ 05:31 GT: ~ʃtill, yov mvʃt not be having the time of yovr life right now.~ 05:32 GG: yeαh, - feel l-ke someone -s h-tt-ng me over the heαd repeαtedly 05:32 GG: could you lower your vo-ce α b-t? 05:32 -- gregariousTroubadour GT draws in a sympathetic breath, then nods compliantly -- 05:32 GT: ~ʃorry.~ 05:33 GT: ~iʃ thiʃ better?~ 05:33 GG: -ts cool 05:33 GG: yeαh, lots 05:33 GT: ~oh, good.~ 05:33 GG: thαnks 05:33 GT: ~not a problem.~ 05:34 GG: so, whαt've you been up to? 05:34 GT: ~not a whole lot, to be honeʃt. i did explore proʃpit for a ʃhort while, bvt ʃvffice it to ʃay that...didn't exactly go aʃ planned.~ 05:34 GG: whαt hαppened? 05:35 GT: ~baliʃh happened.~ 05:35 GG: guh, thαt sounds sucky 05:35 GT: ~it waʃ, believe me.~ 05:35 GT: ~i'm jvʃt glad i'm not on hiʃ team.~ 05:35 GG: whαt'd he do? 05:36 GT: ~i had been going throvgh a bit of a rovgh patch recently, and he waʃ being rvde, ʃo i ʃnapped at him.~ 05:36 GT: ~then he lavghed ʃo hard he cried.~ 05:36 GT: ~at me, if that waʃn't clear.~ 05:36 GG: Yeαh, be-ng rude -s sortα h-s th-ng, -sn't -t? 05:37 GG: You've been go-n through α rough pαtch? 05:37 GT: ~i didn't take the loʃʃ of my lvʃvʃ exceptionally well.~ 05:37 GG: oh, you lost your lusus? thαt sucks. - lost m-ne too. 05:38 GT: ~i'm ʃorry to hear that.~ 05:38 GG: how'd your lusus d-e? 05:38 GT: ~that'ʃ what botherʃ me; i don't know.~ 05:39 GT: ~he waʃ ovt of the hive when i entered.~ 05:39 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grimaces -- 05:39 GG: yeαh, thαt hαppened to tlαloc too. 05:39 GT: ~who'ʃ tlaloc?~ 05:39 GG: my mo-rα-l 05:39 GG: trolltec guy 05:39 GT: ~ah, i ʃee.~ 05:40 GT: ~yov're ʃo lvcky to have a moirail with yov.~ 05:40 GG: yeαh, - αm 05:40 GT: ~i've never really filled any qvadrantʃ myʃelf.~ 05:40 GG: reαlly? 05:40 GG: ever thought αbout -t? 05:40 GT: ~...once.~ 05:41 GG: αnyone - know? 05:46 GT: ~probably not, vnleʃʃ yov're into...~ 05:46 -- gregariousTroubadour GT mutters the next bit -- 05:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes a little -- 05:47 -- garrisonedGuardian GG arches an eyebrow -- 05:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks away nervously -- 05:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT opens his mouth, then closes it again -- 05:48 GG: dude, feel free to tell me 05:48 GG: -'m the kn-ght of heαrt, αfter αll 05:48 GT: ~right. vm.~ 05:48 -- gregariousTroubadour GT takes a deep breath -- 05:48 GT: ~iʃaidtabletoproleplaying~ 05:49 GG: oh, l-ke dungeons αnd drαgons? 05:49 GT: ~...yeʃ.~ 05:49 GG: -'ve αlwααys wαnted to plαy someth-ng l-ke thαt! 05:49 GT: ~really?~ 05:49 GG: But - never hαd enough fr-ends 05:49 -- gregariousTroubadour GT brightens up a little -- 05:49 GG: -t αlwαys seemed l-ke -t would be reαlly cool! 05:49 GG: work-ng together to tell α story, y'know? 05:50 GT: ~i alwayʃ enjoyed the interaction of the chracterʃ, myʃelf.~ 05:50 GT: ~creating thiʃ whole other perʃona to wrap yovrʃelf in.~ 05:50 GT: ~it waʃ nice, if incredibly riʃky.~ 05:50 GG: yeαh, - used to do thαt -n my v-deogαmes 05:50 GG: espec-αlly skyr-m 05:51 GG: but - could never f-nd αnyone to plαy w-th... 05:51 GT: ~i heard abovt ʃkyrim, i think...~ 05:51 GT: ~waʃ it any fvn?~ 05:51 GG: yeαh, -t wαs α blαst 05:51 GG: but -t wαs s-ngleplαyer, so - wαs αlwαys plαy-ng by myself 05:52 GT: ~do yov ʃtill have the grvbʃ? we covld ʃet ʃomething vp.~ 05:52 GG: yeαh, - cαptchαlogued -t before - left! 05:52 GG: we could plαy when we get some free t-me 05:53 GT: ~that might be nice.~ 05:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG jossik produces the grubs from his captchalogue and grins -- 05:53 -- gregariousTroubadour GT grins a little in return -- 05:53 GG: hey, αnd mαybe you could show me one of your tαbletop gαmes? 05:54 GT: ~why not? the world haʃ ended, after all.~ 05:54 GT: ~i'm aʃʃvming yov're a fantaʃy adventvre type? moʃt are.~ 05:56 GG: yeαh, but - αlso l-ke α b-t of good sc-f- from t-me to t-me 05:58 GT: ~well, i do recall having the rvlebookʃ for dnd hidden away ʃomewhere in my hive. perhapʃ we covld go back to LOLWAT after all thiʃ dieʃ down.~ 05:58 GG: Yeαh, - would love thαt! 05:58 GT: ~we covld invite the otherʃ aʃ well! It wovld be a Team Jvʃtice RP Extraordinaire!~ 05:58 GG: dude yes 05:58 -- gregariousTroubadour GT raises his voice in excitement -- 05:59 GG: th-s -s def-n-tely α th-ng thαt needs to hαppen 05:59 -- garrisonedGuardian GG raises his hand for a high five -- 05:59 GG: (( fuck afk again lol )) 05:59 -- gregariousTroubadour GT returns it -- 06:00 GG: αlso, could you pleαse try to keep your vo-ce down? 06:00 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes -- 06:01 GT: ~ʃorry.~ 06:01 GG: s'okαy 06:01 GG: not your fαult 06:01 GT: ~it'll be good to play withovt having to wear thoʃe ʃtifling earʃ all the time, thovgh!~ 06:01 -- garrisonedGuardian GG raises an eyebrow -- 06:01 GG: eαrs? 06:01 GT: ~at laʃt, gvndar reavvʃ ʃhall ride again - ah.~ 06:02 GT: ~well.~ 06:02 GT: ~yov ʃee.~ 06:02 GT: ~my co-playerʃ may not have known i waʃ a ʃeadweller.~ 06:03 GG: you hαd to h-de your seαdweller-ness from your coplαyers? 06:03 GT: ~it'ʃ jvʃt that moʃt of them were lowbloodʃ and, well, that doeʃn't really make for inʃtant bondʃ.~ 06:04 GG: αh, well 06:04 GG: doesnt reαlly mαtter now thαt there's only, whαt, 12 trolls left -n the un-verse? 06:04 GT: ~very trve.~ 06:05 GG: so, other thαn tαbletop rpgs, whαt other k-ndα stuff do you l-ke? 06:05 GT: ~well, i enjoy collecting little tidbitʃ of eʃoteric knowledge from time to time.~ 06:06 GT: ~yov wovld not believe the ʃize of my library.~ 06:06 GG: reαlly? 06:06 GG: Thαt's pretty cool 06:06 GT: ~alʃo i have an alarming amovnt of coffee mvgʃ.~ 06:06 GT: ~i don't really know why i collect them, or collected them, i ʃvppoʃe.~ 06:06 GG: You know whαt's we-rd? - hαve never once hαd coffe 06:06 GT: ~gaʃp.~ 06:06 GT: ~Really?!~ 06:07 GG: Yeαh, -t wαs k-ndα super expens-ve to get αnyth-ng out where - l-ved, so - never bothered 06:07 GT: ~We need to fix thiʃ at once, Joʃʃik!~ 06:07 GT: ~Yov have not LIVED vntil yov have taʃted the bitter liqvor of the cacao.~ 06:08 GT: ~Alʃo, I've heard it'ʃ a good hangover cvre.~ 06:08 GG: reαlly? 06:08 GG: Sh-t, let's do th-s 06:08 GG: you hαve αny on you? 06:08 GT: ~let me ʃee...~ 06:08 -- gregariousTroubadour GT rifles through his sylladex for a moment -- 06:09 GT: ~ooh, yov're in lvck: i brovght my troll ʃvmatran blend.~ 06:09 GG: got αnyth-ng to brew -t w-th? 06:09 GT: ~hmm.~ 06:09 -- gregariousTroubadour GT thinks -- 06:09 -- gregariousTroubadour GT comes up with absolutely nothing! -- 06:10 GT: ~no.~ 06:10 GG: well, sh-t. 06:10 GT: ~perhapʃ we can aʃk one of the bvllʃ?~ 06:10 -- gregariousTroubadour GT walks over to one of the nearby bulls that has not fled the scene in panic -- 06:11 GG: dude wα-t 06:11 GG: they m-ght be -nsulted by us wαnt-ng someth-ng thαt -snt w-ne 06:11 -- gregariousTroubadour GT comes back looking slightly mortified, but carrying a small handheld brewer by the tips of his fingers -- 06:11 GT: ~ʃhovld...~ 06:11 GG: Wα-t, ser-ously? 06:11 GG: why d-d they hαve thαt even 06:11 GT: ~ʃhovld i be worried abovt the fact that the bvl winked at me a little when he gave it to me?~ 06:12 GT: ((*bull)) 06:12 GG: well 06:12 GG: one αsked me jo-n h-m -n the dungeon α wh-le αgo 06:12 GG: - th-nk -ts just α normαl th-ng for them 06:12 GT: ~i ʃvppoʃe it iʃ the land of wine and debavchery...~ 06:13 GG: yeαh, -t would mαke sense for them to be α b-t fl-rty 06:13 GT: ~anyway, all we need now iʃ to whip ovt the coffee, and - ~ 06:13 -- gregariousTroubadour GT pauses -- 06:13 GG: whαt's wrong? 06:13 -- gregariousTroubadour GT facepalms -- 06:13 GT: ~it'ʃ my blaʃted modvʃ.~ 06:13 GT: ~do yov have any water on yov, perchance?~ 06:14 GG: whαt's wrong w-th your modus? 06:14 GG: let me check my syllαdex. 06:16 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins looking through his modus -- 06:18 -- garrisonedGuardian GG taps his sylladex and a huge, videogame style chest appears in front of him. He bigns rifling through it -- 06:18 GG: Ok, let me see... 06:19 GG: Ah-hα! 06:19 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls out a bottle of water holding it above his head while videogame victory music plays. -- 06:19 GG: here you go. 06:19 GT: ~excellent!~ 06:20 -- gregariousTroubadour GT shakes a small dark brown pill out of a pill bottle that appears in thin air, then pops out of existence again -- 06:20 GG: whoα, whαt modus -s thαt? 06:21 -- gregariousTroubadour GT pours a little water over the pill, which expands into a bag of coffee grounds -- 06:21 GT: ~jvʃt add water.~ 06:21 -- gregariousTroubadour GT grimaces slightly -- 06:21 GG: huh, cool. 06:21 GG: αnd now we cαn use the wαter to mαke the coffee! 06:22 GT: ~well, firʃt we need ʃomething to heat it vp with.~ 06:23 GG: you hαve the brewer, r-ght? 06:23 GT: ~oh, right, ʃilly me.~ 06:23 -- gregariousTroubadour GT turns to the small brewer and fiddles with it for a moment, before turning back -- 06:23 GT: ~and now we wait!~ 06:24 GG: ok cool 06:24 GG: so, we never αctuαlly tαlked αbout thαt quαdrαnt th-ng, d-d we? 06:24 GT: ~oh yeʃ, that.~ 06:25 GT: ~ʃhe waʃ the DM of ovr little grovp.~ 06:26 GG: D-d she... 06:26 GG: you know. 06:26 GT: ~i'm...not qvite ʃvre what yov're implying.~ 06:26 GG: d-d she mαke -t -n? 06:27 GT: ~make it...in?~ 06:27 GG: d-d she mαke -t -n the gαme? 06:27 GG: l-ke, -nto th-s gαme> 06:28 GT: ~oh! no.~ 06:28 GG: Whαt d-d you th-nk - meαnt? 06:29 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes again -- 06:29 GT: ~nothing important, ahaha, haha!~ 06:29 -- garrisonedGuardian GG blushes in return -- 06:30 GG: oh, you thought - meαnt 06:30 GG: hαhα, no, thαt -s not whαt - wαs tαlk-ng αbout 06:30 GG: hey, look, the coffees done! 06:30 GT: ~ʃo it iʃ!~ 06:31 GG: Let's do th-s, then! 06:31 -- gregariousTroubadour GT grabs the bottle again and pulls out 2 coffee mugs with garish colors and weird mottos -- 06:31 GG: oh, n-ce mugs 06:31 -- gregariousTroubadour GT fills each up equally with dark black liquid -- 06:31 GT: ~thank yov.~ 06:33 GG: (( alright, give it to me )) 06:33 -- gregariousTroubadour GT hands one over -- 06:33 GG: thαnk you 06:34 -- garrisonedGuardian GG takes a tentative sip. His eyes widen. -- 06:34 GG: wow. 06:34 GT: ~be warned, it'ʃ an acqvired taʃte.~ 06:34 -- garrisonedGuardian GG takes a large gulp -- 06:34 GG: th-s -s αmαz-ng! 06:35 GT: ~I know, right?~ 06:35 GG: holy sh-t, - shouldve tr-ed th-s eαrl-er 06:35 GT: ~haha.~ 06:35 -- garrisonedGuardian GG raises his mug for a quick toast -- 06:36 -- gregariousTroubadour GT raises his in return, grinning foolishly -- 06:36 GT: ~to coffee and roleplaying, perhapʃ?~ 06:36 GG: coffe αnd roleplαy-ng! 06:36 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grins and takes another gulp -- 06:37 -- gregariousTroubadour GT wipes his mouth and sighs contentedly -- 06:38 GG: so, esoter-c knowledge, huh? whαt does thαt even meαn? 06:38 GT: ~baʃically any odd fact that catcheʃ my fancy.~ 06:38 GG: l-ke whαt? 06:38 GT: ~did yov know that the technical plvral for octopvʃ iʃ octopodeʃ?~ 06:39 GG: reαlly? 06:39 GG: - thought -t wαs octop- 06:39 GT: ~or eight-legged vnderwater beaked conʃtrictor, ʃorry~ 06:39 GT: ~oh good, yov know highblood terminology.~ 06:39 GG: αh, -'ve never reαlly cαred αbout h-ghblood terms vs lowblood terms 06:39 GG: -t αll meαns the sαme th-ng, so who cαres,r-ght? 06:40 GT: ~indeed.~ 06:40 GG: So, whαt else you got? 06:40 GT: ~in termʃ of factʃ, or...?~ 06:41 GG: just αnyth-ng, reαlly. -'m reαlly enjoy-ng tαlk-ng to you. 06:41 GT: ~really?~ 06:41 GG: yeαh, you're α pretty cool guy 06:42 GT: ~thank yov!~ 06:42 GG: no problem 06:42 -- garrisonedGuardian GG offers a warm smile -- 06:44 -- gregariousTroubadour GT fidgets in the awkward silence -- 06:44 GT: ~ʃo!~ 06:44 GT: ~hobbieʃ!~ 06:44 GG: yes! 06:45 GG: m-ne, -m αssum-ng? 06:45 GT: ~if yov feel like it, certainly.~ 06:46 GG: well, - meαn, we αlreαdy pretty much covered yours, so 06:46 GG: -f you wαnnα keep go-ng, -'m f-ne! 06:46 GT: ~oh, well, i didn't mean to intrvde, bvt i do have one other major intereʃt.~ 06:46 GG: reαlly? 06:47 GT: ~i tend to ramble abovt the ʃvbject, thovgh.~ 06:47 GT: ~it ʃcareʃ people away more often than not.~ 06:47 GG: now - s-mply must know. 06:49 GT: ~oh, mvʃt yov?~ 06:49 GG: oh, - must, - must 06:49 GT: ~well, if yov mvʃt...~ 06:50 GT: ~I ʃimply ADORE meowbeaʃtʃ!~ 06:50 GG: meowbeαsts? 06:50 GT: ~They're jvʃt ʃo~ 06:50 GT: ~MAJEʃTIC~ 06:50 GT: ~The way they rvn acroʃʃ the Alternian plainʃ, the wind rvffling throvgh their fvr!~ 06:50 GG: -'ve never αctuαlly seen one -n reαl l-fe 06:51 GT: ~Their ʃociety iʃ remarkably ʃimilar to trollʃociety, did yov know?~ 06:51 GG: reαlly? 06:51 GG: how so> 06:51 GT: ~It'ʃ not a coincidence that ʃo many trollʃ have feline lvʃii.~ 06:51 GG: wαs your lusus α meowbeαst? 06:51 GT: ~My lvʃvʃ waʃ the BEʃT kind of meowbeaʃt.~ 06:52 GT: ~He waʃ an Alternian ʃphinx.~ 06:52 GG: whoα, n-ce 06:52 GG: wα-t, you're α seαdweller. Why d-d you hαve α lαnddwell-ng lusus? 06:52 GT: ~No one knowʃ where they came from, and they pop vp in all ʃortʃ of ancient literatvre!~ 06:52 GT: ~It'ʃ ʃo exciting to be able to not only obʃerve one vp cloʃe, bvt to be PARENTED by one!~ 06:53 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is lost in reminiscing -- 06:53 GG: thαt sounds reαlly cool! 06:53 GG: Ryspor? 06:53 GG: LOWAD to ryspor, αre you there? 06:53 GT: ~Of covrʃe, he covld be annoyingly cryptic at timeʃ, bvt then, what are ʃphinxeʃ known for bvt their exemplary riddling talentʃ?~ 06:54 GT: ~And they can FLY!~ 06:54 GT: ~Their wingʃpan iʃ bigger than any known bird!~ 06:54 GG: wow, you do k-ndα rαmble αbout th-s 06:54 GT: ~Then again, it haʃ to be, to ʃvpport them in the air.~ 06:54 GG: not, l-ke, -n α bαd wαy 06:55 GT: ~They alʃo have remarkably troll-like faceʃ, which iʃ how they can commvnicate verbally vnlike other lvʃii.~ 06:55 GG: ...ryspor? 06:56 GT: ~They're incredibly ʃmart, and have remarkable langvage talent.~ 06:56 GG: Ryspor dude 06:57 GG: Ryspor you αre ser-ously rαmbl-ng here 06:57 GT: ~The Troll Greek writer Aeʃchy Yilvʃʃ wrote abovt Oedipʃ' encovnter with a ʃphinx on hiʃ jovrney.~ 06:57 -- garrisonedGuardian GG flicks ryspors horn -- 06:57 GG: dude 06:57 GT: ~Perʃonally, I alwayʃ fovnd it to be a tad vnaccvrate. I mean, my lvʃvʃ never attempted to eat me if I failed to anʃwer one of hiʃ - OW!~ 06:58 GG: you were k-ndα lost -n the lususphere 06:58 -- gregariousTroubadour GT rubs his horn sulkily -- 06:58 GG: sry αbout the horn, hαd to pull you bαck to eαrth somehow 06:58 GT: ~that didn't mean yov had to flick me, thovgh.~ 06:59 GG: - tr-ed tαlk-ng to you, but you d-dnt go for -t 06:59 GT: ~eʃpecially on my hornʃ.~ 06:59 GG: sry, but -'m pretty sure thαt -f - d-dnt stop you, you wouldnt ever stop 07:00 GT: ~...ahaha, yeʃ, well, i did warn yov.~ 07:00 GG: -t's cool 07:00 GT: ~perhapʃ we'd better move off the ʃvbject.~ 07:00 -- gregariousTroubadour GT instantly grimaces at the thought -- 07:01 GG: yeαh, thαt mαy be for the best 07:01 GG: hey, we cool? 07:01 GT: ~we are, for lack of a better word, cool.~ 07:02 GG: cool 07:04 GT: ~oh, i'd better go retvrn the coffee grinder to that bvll.~ 07:05 GG: ok cool 07:05 GG: tαlk to you lαter, mαn 07:05 GT: ~it waʃ nice talking with yov aʃ well!~ 07:05 -- gregariousTroubadour GT waves goodbye -- 07:05 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grins and waves back --